You Are My Bride
by Lov3Less
Summary: Mukuro fell in love with Hibari for the first time they met and he declared Hibari will be his bride. Will he ever get Hibari's love? A b'day and 6918 fic.


**A birthday fic for Mukuro. Based on the song, "Another World is Mine" by Kaito. Hope you like it and TANJOUBI OMEDETOU MUKURO~ =D**

**Hope I can upload it on time before (th June ends... **

**KHR does not belong to me... ^^**

* * *

><p>"You're the most wonderful and beautiful person that I know in this world AND you are my BRIDE!" exclaimed Mukuro as he meets Hibari Kyouya for the first time.<p>

Months later…

"Oya oya, Kyouya-kun, did you just came out from shower? Your hair smells nice. I hope you don't mind is I touch it a bit," said Mukuro as he ruffles Hibari's hair, which he receive a punch in his face and stomach. After Hibari was ready to leave his house for his usual patrol, he was greeted by Mukuro, whom now standing in front of his house.

"Otsukare, Kyo-san! How's your patrol this morning?" ask Kusakabe.

"The worst as there is there's a pineapple pervert that show up no where as soon as step out from the shower and the worse is he had been stalking me for few days now," hissed Hibari, which are releasing dark aura.

Days later,

"That plain kimono looks good on you, Kyoya-kun. It made you look hot and sexy," said Mukuro with nosebleed, which I return he got "bitten" by Hibari leaving the scene with pool of blood.

"Kufufu… Kyouya-kun, you're so cute. There's no need for you to tell me your feeling as what people says, mad is care, hit is love! So, hit me as much as you want," pronounce Mukuro suddenly, during Hibari's training. Then as usual, he got beaten by Hibari but this time he was beaten by Dino as well.

Later that evening, Hibari have his usual patrol to remain peace in his beloved Namimori. Mukuro saw his chance to hold Hibari's right hand as it is empty. He slowly sneaked behind Hibari and when he was about to grab the skylark's hand, it was snatch away by I-pin. Mukuro was shocked and felt sad but this doesn't keep him from stalking the skylark together with the brat on their little date.

"Hibari-san, may I know your favorite food?" ask I-pin.

"Eh! Umm…," said Hibari with hesitation.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone.

"Um… It's…" whispered Hibari as there's a slight blush on his check.

_I knew it; all those things that you do are just to make you tough. Don't worry you're as adorable as always._

It has been ten years, Mukuro still stalking Hibari and Hibari had get used to it as he now use Mukuro as his slave.

"Oi, pineapple head, I want you do some shopping for me. Here's the list," said Hibari as he passed a small memo to Mukuro.

"No problem, my princess. I will be on my way, so don't feel lonesome when I'm not here," said Mukuro with smile.

"Tsk... Just who do you think you are?" said Hibari as he lay down on the couch.

"I'm your knight in shinning armor!" grin Mukuro as he headed out.

When Mukuro return from his grocery, Hibari ask him to buy some dessert.

"Say no more, my princess! If you'd like some dessert, there's some pudding in the bridge," said Mukuro opening the fridge that is half filled with pudding.

After they finish their dinner, they were visited by Tsuna. During Tsuna visit about the upcoming costume party, he ask what will both guardian go as so that there won't be any clashed with his other guardian. Hibari said that he will go as a samurai as he kinda likes the idea of using sword to slash down herbivores besides using tonfas.

On the day of the party, Hibari showed as a prefect instead of samurai as he still preferred using tonfas to beat those herbivores. Then, Mukuro showed up, inviting Hibari to a dance. Mukuro's costume left Tsuna with speechless and disgusted, Lambo and Yamamoto with laughter and of course he also mad two people angry, which one of them is Hibari *of course*.

Mukuro sense a dark aura surrounding Hibari as he quickly took off his costume and beg for forgiveness. He is to do anything except for dying, which Hibari choose not to kill him but instead beat him till he was hospitalized for a week.

_I know that the things you do are just to hide embarrassment as well to act tough. I'm your prince and yours alone. I know it's a little out-of-character for me but trust me, you really are loved. I believe that someday you'll realize my feeling. _

On the (th of June, Mukuro when searching for Hibari as Hibari promise a date with him as his birthday gift. He look around and saw Dino talking to Hibari. Dino even made a move by giving a rose to Hibari and patting his shoulder. Mukuro was jealous at Dino and yet he noticed that Hibari don't look so happy when he received the rose. When Dino left, Hibari just stared at the rose, and suddenly he was hug from behind. Hibari was surprised as he looks up, he saw Mukuro's sad face. Mukuro felt a little embarrassed as he was not pushed away and beaten, so he covers it up with, "Careful, you'll be struck!" and that just ruins the flow, which made Hibari snapped out of it. He threw Mukuro to the rubbish dump and ran away passing by Chrome. She noticed how read Hibari's face and ear were when he passed by her. She just giggled when she found the reason why the fearful Hibari was as red as tomato when she saw Mukuro laying unconsciously at the rubbish dump.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are most welcome... ^^<strong>


End file.
